bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Poker, Faith, and Eggs
"Poker, Faith, and Eggs" is the third episode of the first season of the American sitcom Young Sheldon. The episode aired on November 9, 2017. Summary When George Sr. is rushed to the emergency room, Meemaw comes to babysit, and the kids have an adventure getting to the hospital on their own. Extended Plot Sheldon Cooper debates the relationship between religion and science with his family's pastor. Billy Sparks brings some eggs for Missy Cooper. George Cooper Sr. suffers a mild heart attack, so Mary Cooper takes him to the hospital after calling Meemaw to watch the children. While she is sleeping, George Cooper Jr. "borrows" her car and takes the other children to see their father. In the hospital chapel, Sheldon prays to Blaise Pascal for his father's recovery. When he does recover, Sheldon briefly doubts his atheism. When Sheldon gets into another debate with his pastor, George pretends to have heart trouble in order to get his family out of the church service. Credits * Guest starring: ** Matt Hobby as Pastor Jeff ** Vernee Watson as Nurse Robinson ** Wyatt McClure as Billy Sparks * Teleplay: Chuck Lorre & Steven Molaro * Story: Damir Konjicija & Dario Konjicija Notes *'Title Reference:' **Poker: Everytime Meemaw visit, She and Sheldon will play a poker game. **Faith: On the opening scene, it shown that missy eat too much candy, causing him to become more aggresive by dancing using a song called "Faith" **Eggs: The next morning, Billy bring a basket of eggs for Missy. *This episode was watched by 12.39 million people with a rating of 2.2 (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users 19.42 million. *Young Sheldon was ranked #6 for the week ending of 2 November 2017. *This episode aired in Canada on November 2017. Critics To be entered. Trivia *George Jr.'s illegal underage driving is revealed to be the answer to why Sheldon has never learned to drive in The Big Bang Theory. Quotes :Sheldon: You lied to your moon pie. :Meemaw: I bluffing my moon pie. :Sheldon: Do people know about this? :Meemaw: Sheldon, what's on a person face is not always what's in their heart. :Sheldon: Well, this changes everything. How do you know who to trust? :Meemaw: You don't. That's what makes life interesting. ---- :Sheldon: What's she say? :Meemaw: The doctors are doing some tests, but dollar to donuts, you daddy's just got a bad case od gas. Y'all two go get ready for bed. :George Jr: I don't want to stay around her. I want to go to the hospital and see dad. :Meemaw: Well, i want to go to Las Vegas and see Willie Nelson, but that ain't gonna happen either. :George Jr: This is stupid. :Meemaw: You know what stupid? I got to drink pink wine :Sheldon: Meemaw :Meemaw: What? :Sheldon: Is dad really okay? :Meemaw: Yes :Sheldon: I hope you're not bluffing. ---- :George Jr: I'm driving to the hospital. You can come with me or stay here, up to you. :Missy: I'm coming. :George Jr: Sheldon? :Sheldon: You're 14. You don't know how to drive. :George Jr: I drove a tractor at 4-H camp. It's the same thing. :Sheldon: But you sat on the farmer's lap. :George Jr: Then stay here. Come on, Missy. :Sheldon: (He suddenly hear Meemaw snore, and turning. Afraid he gonna be blame for the runaway, Sheldon decide to join George and Missy). ---- :Mary: What took you so long to answer? :Meemaw: Powdering my nose. What's it to ya? :Mary: Sorry to asked. Just want to give you an update. :Meemaw: Y...what's going on? :Mary: They wanna to run some test. They're gonna hold him overnight. :Meemaw: Oh, well. That's, that's nothing to worry about. That's just precautionary. :Mary: How are the kids? :Meemaw: Oh... they were a little worried. But i handlet it. :Mary: They're sleeping? :Meemaw: Um, yeah yeah. You bet. :Mary: Thank's again for helping. :Meemaw: Oh hey, these are my grandchildren. They are my blood. :Mary: Okay, i'll better go. :Meemaw: Okay, we'll talk later. :Meemaw: (Hang the phone before she realize about the letter in the table. As she open it, it shown that Sheldon is telling him about their runnaway). :Meemaw: Son of a bitch. I hate those kids. ---- :George Jr: Dang it. :Missy: Are you aiming for them? :George Jr: Everybody just shut up. I got this. :The three of them then realize about a siren wailing behind their car :Sheldon: Oh, no. We're going to jail. :Missy: Georgie going to jail. I'm saying i was kidnapped :Sheldon: That's a good plan. You and i were kidnapped. :George Jr: If i'm going to jail, we're all going to jail. :Sheldon: Oh, you're better pull over. :As George pull over, it revealed that the siren was coming from a ambulance :George Jr: Oh, thank god. :Sheldon: Well, don't just sit there. Follow it. :Georger Jr: Why? :Sheldon: It's an ambulance. It's going to the hospital. :George: Hang on. :Missy: How about i put the radio on real low. :George Jr: Shut up. References Category:Young Sheldon Episodes Category:Young Sheldon Category:Season 1 (Young Sheldon) Category:Autumn episodes Category:Meemaw Category:Driving Category:Hospital Category:Religion